heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 35
's friend Wampum and his cowboy friend "Old Fella" visit Battery Park and watch a large steamship sail past, which implies that Darrel Dane and Dr. Roberts live in or near New York City. * The elderly cowboy in the Doll Man story is only ever addressed OR mentioned as "Old Fella," looks like Tod Gunther from last issue, only with a better mustache. * Doll Man shows up riding a penguin. No explanation is ever made about why or how this penguin is in the northwestern Atlantic Ocean. | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Lou Fine | Inker1_1 = Lou Fine | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wampum * * Old Fella Adversaries: * Briney * Sloop * the bartender * The crew of the Black Gull Other Characters: * Locations: * * near Greenland Items: * Vehicles: * the Black Gull, a three-masted whaling ship * Dr. Roberts' green amphibious biplane | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keane: "Hong Kong the Mandarin" | Synopsis2 = Rance's buddy Pee Wee dreams about fighting Chinese crooks. | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Poison Ivy: "Johnny Micewuller" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler3_1 = Gill Fox | Inker3_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "Danse Macabre" | Synopsis4 = Zero is out for a moonlight stroll in a small suburban town when he encounters a persistently friendly small dog, whose eyes have a weird, luminous glow. The dog urges Zero to follow him, to a cemetery, where they arrive as midnight strikes. Seven ghoulish forms dig free from seven graves and form a circle then dance wildly. Abruptly the hideous skeletons file out of the cemetery, to a nearby house, some of them float to the second story, and emerge abducting a pretty girl, whom they carry to the graveyard and lower into a pit. Zero charges into their midst and there's a fight; he's not doing all that well, when one ghastly figure pulls out a violin and plays it. The thin strains of a blood-chilling tune cast a spell over Zero, but not over the weird little dog, who at first attacks the skeletons, which doesn't work, then the dog runs to a nearby chicken coop and barks until the rooster wakes up and crows in irritation. This sends the skeletons scrambling back to their graves and breaks the spell immobilizing the Ghost Detective, who then helps the girl out of the pit. Her take: "An ancient family feud must have brought the ghosts of my ancestors' enemies to wreak revenge on me." Zero accepts that with no further questions. The dog turns out to be this girl's long-missing pet, feared dead, who now indeed does turn out to be dead but still a loyal protector. | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker4_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed dog * unnamed girl Adversaries: * seven skeletal ghosts Other Characters: * Locations: * a cemetary in a small, suburban town Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Disappearance of Tim Benson" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw: "Action on the Amazon" | Synopsis6 = The Navy sends Capt. S. R. "Spin" Shaw 300 miles up the Amazon River, in an amphibious biplane, to investigate the disappearance of Major Hollis, an explorer, and to take along some yellow fever serum, in case that turns out to be the problem, which it does. Shaw finds the right village, but is captured by the natives, who have turned hostile since their chief caught yellow fever, from Hollis; Antzec the medicine man wants to kill Hollis and Shaw, as a sacrifice, so the gods can make the chief get well. Shaw negotiates a 24-hour head start, to try to cure the sick men with his medical kit. Towards dawn, it looks like the medicine is working, when Antzec shows up, acts friendly, and gives Capt. Shaw a cup of drugged water, which doesn't knock him out because he too has taken a dose of the antitoxin, thus he's still awake to beat down Antzec before Antzec can stick a knife in the chief, which turns out to have been his plan all along. But more of Antzec's buddies show up, and pretty soon Spin is set up for execution by an archery firing squad. Except meanwhile back aboard the aircraft carrier at the mouth of the river, Spin Shaw's C.O. has gotten antsy about the lack of reports, and dispatches a flight of three dive bombers (painted light yellow) to the interior; they of course arrive at the critical moment to forestall the execution, by dropping a bomb which scatters the warriors. Antzec keeps his wits about him, grabs a spear and is ready to kill Shaw with it, when Major Hollis rallies off his sick bed, pulls out a pistol that he's been packing this whole time, and shoots Antzec. Spin gets the major back to his pontoon-plane in a native canoe, and takes off, and flies him safely back to the carrier. A week later, Captain Shaw is awarded the Medal Of Honor. | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Major Hollis Adversaries: * Antzec Other Characters: * Locations: * a village of bamboo huts, 300 miles up the Amazon River Items: * Vehicles: * Spin Shaw's bright yellow amphibious biplane | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Captain Fortune: "The Ghost Ship" | Synopsis8 = Captain Fortune is pursued by a ghost ship. | Writer8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Voice: "Murder in Apartment 2-B" | Synopsis9 = Mr Elixir dba 'The Voice' investigates when a man is murdered in Elixir's own apartment building. The police brush off his assistance, but Elixir returns that night, but so does another man, there's a scuffle, and Elixir is knocked out. Upon recovering he belatedly eats a dose of his special herbs, doubling his strength. In the dead man's apartment's phonograph, he finds a clue, and eventually he concludes that the murder gun was hidden in a record player and triggered by playing some music. Along the way, Elixir throws two plainclothes cops out a window (not recognizing them as cops), and uses ventriloquism to fool a squad of cops into not finding him, in this one apartment, and has already tricked the guilty neighbor, Mr. Hill, into breaking into the apartment while it's still full of police, and incriminating himself with the rigged record-player. | Writer9_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler9_1 = Stan Asch | Inker9_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Monahan, a defenestrated plainclothes cop * Clancy, a defenestrated plainclothes cop Adversaries: * Mr. Hill Other Characters: * Locations: * Apartment 2-B in Mr. Elixir's own building Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Big Top | Synopsis10 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = John Devlin | Inker10_1 = John Devlin | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rusty Ryan: "The Arson Plot" | Synopsis11 = Rusty deals with some crooks who set fire to Boyville so that they can buy the property on the cheap | Writer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Captain Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "The Foiled Assassination" | Synopsis12 = Some spies attempt to assassinate the King and Queen of Solvonia, while they're in the USA on a good-will mission, thus preventing a U.S.-Solvanian alliance. The plan is to sink the liner on which the royal couple arrive, using a radio-controlled dynamite-laden speedboat. Capt. Blackburn impersonates enemy spy J2, Karl Korn, infiltrates the assassins, gets exposed, gets knocked out and tied up and dumped into the speedboat, recovers, breaks the rail and cuts the rope binding his hands, takes control of the boat, and steers it away to open water, then brings it about and sets it to ram the yacht from which Pratz, the main assassin, has been directing things. There is an explosion; Blackburn believes that Pratz and all of his men are dead. | Writer12_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler12_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker12_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pratz, leader of a ring of assassins * Karl Korn, spy # J2 Other Characters: * Locations: * New York Harbor Items: * Vehicles: * a closely-guarded ocean liner * a yacht full of spies * a radio-controlled speedboat full of dynamite | StoryTitle13 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer13_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler13_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker13_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Samar: "Valley of the Cavemen" | Synopsis14 = Samar fights cavemen and a flesh-eating brontosaurus. | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = John Celardo | Inker14_1 = John Celardo | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #35 entire issue * Feature Comics #35 index entry * Feature Comics #35 spoilers }}